I love you
by mizzy21
Summary: SEQUAL to I love you... It gets good
1. Niight out

Chapter 1

At Ashley's house:

Listening to music with her eyes closed Ashley was laying on her stomach, there was a creek at the door, which she didn't hear.

The person who came in was sitting a few inches away from Ashley's face was her best friend,

"Spence! Hey"

"Hi" Spencer replied

For a minute Ashley just looked straight into Spencer's solid blue eyes and loved everything she saw in them.

Spencer was thinking to herself how absolutely gorgeous Ashley looked.

Ashley sat up wondering "what's with the surprise?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go up to a party or something?"

"How the hell was I goin to say no to Spencer" Ashley thought to herself "ya no doubt, let me just get fixed up"

"You don't need to you ash, you look great" realizing what just slipped out she blushed enough for Ashley to notice,

Ashley jus smiled and went into the bathroom.

1 Hour later:

Both were dressed, looking good and ready to leave, but before Ashley had to look at herself one more time to make

Sure she was looking perfect to turn on the one person she really wanted to be with. When Ashley caught Spencer staring

She had a quick comeback " You know you like what you see...don't deny it" with a smirk on her face.

Turing red Spencer replied back "look at you... who wouldn't want a second look at you?"

Totally choking Ashley in a little laugh.

While driving Ashley couldn't help but think more about the cute remark Spence made earlier "was that flirting" she wondered

"Hello Ashley u up there?"

"Huh? Oo umm ya right here"

"Soo where we headed?" the blonde asked

"Well I know this party just a...a few more minutes, trust me you'll like it".

Spencer didn't care where they were really going; she just wanted to be with Ashley. She felt so comfortable with her, the

Way she talked, the things running through her head, she didn't feel like she had to hide anything...

Except the way she really felt for her best friend. But that was the last day she was going to feel that way. Spencer decided that she was

Going to tell Ashley how she was in "love" with her and nothing could stop it.

At the party:

Spencer went ahead and grabbed seats for them and Ashley went for the drinks. She came back feeling just a little bit better

Knowing that Spencer was there to dance with and this actually might be the time she tells Spencer that she's the one that's always on her mind

And she feels something that she's never felt before not even for Maggie (her 1st girlfriend).

As soon as Ashley got back to the table she was getting ready to ask Spencer to dance... but a girl introduced herself and asked to dance

Ashley didn't want to say no and smiled at Spencer and took her hand. This made Spencer a little mad and jealous.

They started dancing close and heavy Spencer couldn't help but stare from the corner of her eyes. Ashley knew she was looking,

She had her back to the girl she was dancing with and somewhat grinding which made Spencer even more mad." She wants me... she'll come

Get me" Ashley thought to herself.

SPENCERS POV:

"What the hell is she doing? I mean that girls such a skank, I hate it when she does this kind of crap, goes off with any girl that's

Into one night stands and then leaves them and flirts and gets close to me. I know she sees the way I look at her and I see the way she looks at me. We want each other,

I think, Well I know I do, and I can't keep these feelings inside anymore I want her, I need her I lover her...I LOVER HER...I LOVE ASHLEY DAVIS."

As soon as Spencer got up to take that girls place with Ashley, a gorgeous girl from behind tapped Spencer on the shoulder "wanna dance?"

"Ummm sure"... "Why not get her a little worked up" she thought. Ashley saw the whole thing and saw how they were heading her way "what the hell is she doing?"

As Spencer and her girl were getting closer Ashley kept a close eye on her matter of fact she was all Ashley was staring at. Watching every move, every touch they laid on eachother.She couldn't help but get mad and jealous at the same time. "That girl needs to be the one I should be dancing with, the one in my arms", Ash

Whispered. Spencer looked up...saw Ashley watching her and lightly whispered something into her girl's ear, the girl smiled and walked away. Spencer made her way to Ashley, saw her smiling

Knowing what she was thinking, asked if she could cut in and did. Smiles on both girls faces, swaying to the music getting closer and closer to each other...A slow song started, Ashley pulled Spencer

closer and held her hips and Spencer put her hands around her neck and looked in each others eyes knowing what to do now. Both

Knew what they wanted, what they desired, EACHOTHER. Ashley licked and bit her bottom lip "god that's so sexy" Spencer thought. Ashley was moving in, Spencer was moving closer too and... the cops came bragging in.

THE PERFECT MOMENT RUNIED!

Ashley's eyes full of devistation,"lets get out of here"..

"Ya" Spencer replied.

Both were holding hands getting to Ashley's car as fast as they could. About 5 minutes into the driving Ashley noticed that Spencer was still holding her hand and was slightly rubbing it back and forth, it felt nice and it was sooo cute Ashley thought to her self.

"Back to my place?" Ashley asked

"Yup", with a smile on Spencer's face.


	2. Interruptions

At Ashley's Place:

"So you have a fun time dancing with that ummm... girl?" Ashley asked sounding a little jealous

Spencer knew what her tone was when Ashley was jealous " ya but no need to get jealous baby your still my number 1", Ashley was stunned by her words and saw Spencer walking towards the bathroom and was going to say something but hesitated.

Morning finally came "I know exactly what to do this girl when she wakes up"...

"Wow! She's even an angel when she sleeping" she said very very quietly. Ashley was stroking her hair, wanting to wake her up and just finally kiss her.

"Mhmmmmm" Spencer mumbled, Ashley's eyes poured into her big blues... Spencer adored the cute look she was getting from Ashley; she wanted to spend the whole day like that but in her arms, and her lips on hers.

"Goodmorining Ash"

"Morning Spence"

"How'd you sleep"? Ashley asked

"Really good!" I was lying next to you so it had to be good she wanted to add.

"Ok well I'm gonna go and make some breakfast?"

"Yes!"

"What can I get my Spencer?"

"What do you want, I know I'll like it"

Ashley put a shirt on and went downstairs into the kitchen, Spencer went into the bathroom trying to look as good as she could in the morning without her stuff there.

Ashley made Spencer's favorite pancakes; she remembered from the time at IHOP.Spencer came down and found herself with Eggs, pancakes, hot chocolate.

"After breakfast there's one more thing I have to give you ok".Spencer just nodded in suspicion.

About 20 minute later they were done with breakfast. Both were playing the Staring game but Spencer kept laughing and Ashley couldn't help it when she laughed even when she smiles. Ashley told Spencer to leave the dishes, that she'd do them later and to come with her to her back yard. The back yard was soo beautiful and peaceful, with a pool and a little shack in the back as well. Ashley was getting close and took her hand and put it in hers... Spencer was excited but didn't want to show it too much but a huge smile did come across her face." Well Spence last night when I was dancing with that girl me...I..." Spencer was looking in her eyes and smiling knowing what she what she was going to say but then, Spencer got a phone call from her mother saying" Spencer we need you home this minute, right now!". She had to leave because her mother wouldn't jus say that if it wasn't a big deal. So Spencer looked Ashley in to her chocolate eyes "I'll be back as soon as I can I promise... don't hate me,

"Don't worry Spence it can wait, and I could never hate you".

"Hey you want me to drop you off baby?"

"No its ok I'll just walk it, it's only a few blocks"

"I don't like it when you walk home it's not safe"

"It's ok I promise I'll be watching carefully ok?"

"OK".

Spencer ran inside and grabbed her purse and Ashley walked her to the door and before Spencer left she gave her this hug but it was much more than a simple hug, Spencer felt love, the desire that she felt and the clear attraction between them. Spencer smiled and left.

Spencer went inside her house and there was no chaious, no pacing around, and no one being worried. She asked what happen? and her mother just replied" nothing honey why?"

"Well glen called me and told me I had to come home that it was very important"

"No Spencer I just wanted you home"

"Why do you do that to Ashley and me?"

"What?"

"I was fine over her house, we were having breakfast"

"Cant you see I don't like you being with her all the time Spencer"

"Mom I don't care! I love Ashley and im not leaving her for you guys"

"So your trying to say that she means more to you than we do?"

"I...I...I... guess so mom, she accepts me for me, and I don't care what you say she's my best friend and that's not changing".


	3. Preperations For The Talk

Spencer went to her room for the rest of the night.

The time was 8:30pm and Spencer was thinking of calling Ashley up and telling her that she was coming over. As soon as she picked her phone up and Ash was calling her

"Hey u I was just thinking of calling u too"

"Good so you were missing me too!" Ashley was getting excited on the other line.

"Ya of course, and I gonna tell you that I was coming over in a few minutes soo we could finish our talk from earlier"

"Sure! u want to me to pick you up?"

"no I can get a ride from glen"

"ok see you in a few minutes Spence"

"bye"

"bye"

Ashley put the phone down and ran into her closet. She was trying to look sexy and cute but easy access to take them off...She hoped.

Spencer was doing the same thing "ok soo I wanna look perfect and sexy but not in a sluttish way... ummmm I got it ...PERFECT".

Ashley was ready and was impatiently waiting on the couch downstairs for Spencer to just get there

"Hurry up Spenc, hurry up"

Spencer was just finished with her make-up and the phone rang and Spencer knew it would be ash

"I'm on my ash"

"how'd you know it was me?"

"I just had a feeling haha"

"ok Carlin get here faster!"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes ok"

"good I'll be in the backyard where we were ok"

"ok bye"

"BYE!" baby ashley wanted to add.


	4. I love you

Spencer came in inside and remembered that Ashley said that she would be in the backyard, she made here way to the back doors. She opened the doors and found Ashley looking DROP DEAD GOURGUS, sitting by the statue water fountain.

"WOW ash you look... wow"

"Haha I can say the same to Spence"

"soo lets finish what we were talking about"

"ok Ash"

"Spencer since you've came into my life, it's changed, you've done a whole 180 on me. Like I have no idea what you do to me but I know it's a good thing and I'd probably be in soo much hell if you weren't here with me."

"Ashley wait I swear you've done that same for me, you've made me into someone I never thought I could be. When I'm with you... you make me feel unbelievable and I don't what I'd without you."

Both girls stared at each other for a very long minute... and then Ashley broke the silence

"Spencer I wanted to tell you earlier that... that I LOVE YOU, you're the only person in my life that's worth giving up everything up for"

"...Ashley I LOVE YOU TOO... I love you more than life itself"

Both girls just looked deep into each others eyes and they knew they meant everything they said.

Spencer slowly moved forward towards Ashley, Ashley just kept looking in her eyes and...

"I LOVE YOU ASHLEY"

Spencer's lips touched Ashley's for the first time and Ashley's heart dropped at the touch.

It was a feeling that both girls had been waiting for, for almost the minute they saw each other by their lockers.

Ashley pulled away still had her eyes closed so did Spencer

"how long have you waited to do that Spence?"

"FOR EVER! now shut up" Spencer leaned in for another kiss but got interrupted

"nooo lets go inside"

"ok"

Ashley took her hand and went up stairs to her room, and sat her down on the bed and Spencer who moved in and kissed Ashley.

But this time it was more passionate and meaning full. Ashley moved back and saw something in Spencer's eyes that she's never seen before. She saw compassion, desire, lust and love for her.

Spencer lightly pushed her down, and she was lying on top of Ashley.

Spencer looked into Ashley's eyes and knew what they both wanted and desired.

Spencer started kissing and head her way down to her neck.

Spencer lifted Ashley's hands and took off her shirts and Ashley loved everything she was doing and how every touch was so powerful.

Ashley did the same; she took off Spencer sexy top and switched positions.

Ashley was on top now and she was moving a little quicker but slow enough to feel every kiss, every touch go by.

They got under the sheets and Spencer embraced Ashley's back. Spencer's moans kept Ashley going, she loved the look on Spencer's face it was everything she dreamed of and a little more.

After they had sex , Ashley was resting on Spencer's chest, and Spencer wanted nothing more but to stay like that forever.

This time she really did love the person she was with, she cared about her, and most important she didn't cry

"ASHLEY DAVIS I LOVE YOU" she whispered into her ear...

"SPENCER CARLIN I LOVE YOU MORE." Ashley said and ended the night with a soft kiss.


	5. Morining After

Spencer was first to wake up in the morning, she'd been watching the brunette sleeping for 10 minutes and was thinking of the actions that had happened last night.

She was just sooo happy the giddy feeling she was feeling in her whole body, she liked it. Knowing that she had shared something so amazing and wonderful with the person she loved was the best night of her life.

"Ash, wake up" she whispered into her ear

"Mhmmmmm"

"Baby wake up" whispered again Spencer grazing her tongue on her ear

"Mhmm haha ok ok I'm up, what can I do for you miss?"

As Ashley sat up Spencer had rolled on top on her friend and was gawking at the beautiful site that was lying in front of her, both still naked from the other night

"Wow... you look amazing Ashley."

Ashley raised her head and lightly kissed Spencer on her lips

"Ya... you did to last night beneath me" with a smirk on ash leys face

"Naughty girl" she kissed back with a smile and looking deep in to her dark brown eyes.

"What time is it" Spencer asked still on top of Ashley kissing her

"Umm 12:30 baby"

"Wow already a bad influence on me haha".

"That hurt, no more nights like that for you" stopping their kisses

"I was just kidding, haha I love youuuu"

Spencer was making her poughty little puppy eyed look... she looked soo cute and how was i going to say anything but

"I love you too"

"Hey Spence I m gonna take a shower ok? The doors open" she said in her sexy voice

"OK" Spencer kissed her at the end of the bed and was staring at the most cutest little but she'd ever seen.

Spencer was about to go inside, when a ring came from her purse, and she went to go see who was calling her

"Hello"

"Hey Spence its clay, I think you should come home now, there's a surprise here for you and trust me you'll like it"

"Is this a scam mom put you up to?"

"Nooo Spence just hurry you'll freak".

"Ok fine I'll be there in 10 minutes bye"

"Bye"

Ashley was still in the shower waiting for me I bet

"Ash clay called and he needs me home"

"Now! You can't stay a little bit longer?"

"No baby I can't, but I promise tonight it'll just be you and I ok no interruptions?"

"OK Spence go then and I'll call you in a little while"

"Ok baby I love you"

"I love you tooo"

Glen came to pick up Spencer and realized that she had a different look on her, he couldn't figure what it was but there was something different.

"Hey come on we should hurry"

"Why, what's the surprise clay was talking about?"

"Just wait like 5 minutes ok"

"Ok than"

Spencer walked to her front door and opened the door and noticed 2 bags on the floor and heard her parents laughing in the living room

Spencer went to see who it was they were talking with and

"OOH MY GOD! AMANDA!" Spencer was just reunited with her best friend from Ohio.

"OH Y GOD SPENCER! Girl you look soo...soo good, god I missed you soo much"

"Ya me too" Spencer replied in joy.

Both ran into isotheres arms and gave each other a big huge.

They've been friends since the second grade and never had a fight about anything. They shared everything that went on in their live with each other, but the move definitely changed a few things.

"Lets take your stuff in to my room" as Spencer reached down for Amanda's things

"Ya ok soo were gonna be roommates?"

Spencer looked at her mom, because she never lets Ashley sleep with her.

"Of course!" Paula replied

"We have a lot to catch up on" Amanda said with a smile on her face.

"oo ya we do trust me Amanda ALOT and very IMPORTANT things to talk about" Spencer said going up the stairs.


	6. In Ashley's Room

Arriving at Ashley's house "Ooh my gosh! Is this her house?" Amanda in complete shock, she'd never seen a house that ample.

"Ya her dad is a singer and her moms never around soo she's basically alone here... when I'm not over."

Glen dropped both girls off and left to go see his boo.

Ashley was upstairs putting the final touches on her lips, making them nice and soft for Spencer's lips.

"Done!"

"Good, so now you can meet Amanda" a voice raised from behind her

"Hey Spence" Ashley went to kiss Spencer but Spencer turned to her cheek

"Hey ash, I want you to meet my best friend from Ohio, Amanda".

"Hi" Amanda shock her hand

"Hey" Ashley replied

"Hey can I use your bathroom really quick?" Amanda asked

"Ya of course it's the second door on the right" Ashley just wanted to be alone with Spencer for a little bit and greet her properly

"Ok thanks"

Spencer watched Amanda walk out and the second she did... Spencer jumped on Ashley like a beast but a cute beast.

Ashley wasn't expecting this from her.

"Hey baby I missed you too" Ashley got in between kisses

"Mhmmmmm me too" she replied not wanting to stop for air.

Ashley was pinned to the door and had no power; honestly she didn't mind having someone else in power... she liked it, especially the fact that it was Spencer.

"Hey I love this but what about Amanda?"

"Ya ok what about her?" Spencer replied, but didn't care

"What if she comes in and sees us?"

"I don't care ash; I plan on telling her about us tonight anyways"

"REALLY!"

"Ya ash, I'm not ashamed of you or anything, I have nothing to hind from my best friend"

Knock. Knock. Knock...

"Hey Ashley there's a really hot guy downstairs for you, what do you want me to do?" Amanda asked

"Umm we'll be down in a few more minutes; introducing you he's really nice".

"Ok"

Ashley took control of the situation and pushed Spencer on to the bed and was on top one leg on each side.

Ashley's lips were pressed on to Spencer's neck and Spencer was feeling a tingle through out her body.

Ashley could feel Spencer's body heating up and craving her the same way, Ashley put her hands down on Spencer's leg

And stroking it back and forth softly and ascent her fingers each time

She knew she had to stop Ashley there before anything else was to happen, she wanted her sooo bad, and she wanted to give in

But knew her friend was downstairs with Aiden.

"Baby... ash"

"Mhmmmmm" she didn't want to stop what she was doing

"Ash Amanda's downstairs, we should go"

Ashley picked up her head and looked into her blue eyes with her sad puppy dog eyes

As much as Spencer didn't want to deny them, she had to... for a few hours.

"We have to... Come on Please!"

"You owe me big time Carlin!"

"Ok ash, when we come back when Amanda's a sleep I promise I'll have something you'll most definitely love" Spencer teased

"Umm can I just see it now, and think about it all night?" Ashley getting happy again

"Umm Noo it's a surprise"

"Better be good Spence" she kissed her on the lips knowing it would be the last kiss for a long night.

They were in the car; Aiden and Amanda were in the back

Spencer and Ashley had their fingers tangled together; they were amazed that Aiden and Amanda were getting along so well and fast

"Hey guys were here so let's go in" Ashley announced,


	7. I want it to be Special

Once inside they all grabbed seats and got their drinks, but before Ashley could get a sip Spencer tugged on her arm as a sign to dance

"Let's go Spence"

They made their way to the dance floor and danced close and their hands were all over each other

"Hey Aiden what's the deal with that?" pointing to Spencer and Ashley

"Spencer didn't tell you?"

A confusing look and Amanda's face "what?"

"They're a couple"

"WHAT MY SPENCER AND HER?" Amanda said in a shock tone

"Ya, is there something wrong?" Aiden asked

"Ya everything's good" she replied

"Aiden you wanna dance?"

"Umm ya"

Amanda took his hand a and lead him tot he dance floor somewhat near the corner and dancer for a long time.

"Hey Spencer look, Aiden and Amanda are quit busy you wanna go to my car?"

"Yes!"He replied back in excitement

Ashley and Spencer held hands the way back to her car.

As they began to sit inside, Ashley offered the back seat

Spencer wasn't going to say no to that

They hopped in the back and it started off as a light kiss and turned into an intense make out up and down the neck.

Spencer made her way on top of Ashley, surprising Ashley. Spencer stripped off Ashley's shirt, and was feeling up on her thighs

"Spencer...Spencer as much as I want this I don't think we should, not here."

"Why ash?" she asked

"I want it to be special and nice for you"

"I'm here with you, the person I'm in love with" Spencer replied

As Spencer jumped back on to Ashley's lip, Ashley interrupted again...

"Ok but nothing to naughty ok?" she got in between kisses, with a smirk on her face

"Ok ash... nothing tooo naughty"

Spencer was amazed; how Ashley was trying to stop her... maybe she did love Spencer, and wanted this relationship to mean something.

Spencer wanted nothing more to just make Ashley happy even more

Spencer had managed to take off her shirt; she knew Ashley couldn't resist her

** Ashley's POV **

**"Ooh my god! What is she doing? I want all of her but I can't not now it's not the right place. I want it to be somewhere we can actually lay down.**

**She's touching me everywhere I mean everywhere. I can't resist her when she's in this kinda mood, taking control of me, I love this side of her but I have to stop her before we do anything. Her hands up my skirt it's tempting me and she's touching me where she shouldn't... not now. And there goes her shirt GREAT! **

**What should I do? I think I'll just keep going and when she wants to stop we will. A night I won't forget."**

Spencer was still on her and now Ashley was stepping up.

Ashley was sliding her hands up and down Spencer's back... and now down to her legs up her thighs, Spencer backed off a second

"I thought you said not to be naughty?" Spencer whispered into her ear

"It's not fair if you're the only one doing something to get excited" Ashley replied with a smirk on her face and a little laugh

Spencer went back to kissing her and now Ashley's hands were no longer on her thighs they were on Spencer perfectly toned bottom.

This made Spencer startle a little bit, and she let out a little moan

"You like that huh?" she whispered in to Spencer's ear

Ashley just kept kissing her

Ashley's hands were roaming everywhere even Spencer sensitive spot, Ashley felt something... something wet

"What's going on down there Spencer haha" she teased

"Everything you want" Spencer said, starting to blush

Ashley's mouth dropped

Spencer picked it up with her lips

"Thought soo" Spencer teased and chuckled

Spencer had unbuttoned Ashley's bra, and

Then they heard the door opening and it was Aiden and Amanda just about getting ready to do the same thing.

"Oooo umm we're sorry, we'll be inside" Aiden quickly said as they were turned around.

Spencer had turned all red and Ashley couldn't help but laugh

"Ash this isn't funny"

"Hahahaha oo yes it is Spence."

"I think they were gonna get it on in my car" Ashley said questionably

"Ya umm me too" Spencer replied getting her cloths back on

"Wait a minute... let me see if they want to head back to my place for some alone time, they can do whatever they want and so can we"

"Good idea baby" Spencer kissed Ashley lightly

Ashley sent a text to Aiden

HEY DO YOU GUYS WANT TO GO BACK TO MY PLACE AND YOU GUYS CAN DO... WHAT EVER YOU WANT, AND ME AND SPENCER CAN BE ALONE TOO?

Seconds later a reply came back

Yeah we'll be out in a minute soo get dressed lol : Aiden replied

Throw out the whole car ride it was quite, and everyone had one thing on their minds.

Spencer was embarrassed that her best friend found out that Ashley and she were together like that and Ashley kept her eyes on the road.

Aiden and Amanda were just in a hurry to get home and be alone.

As they got out of Ashley's car

"Hey Amanda can I talk to you really quick... if Aiden doesn't mind?"

"Naa go ahead" he replied

Ashley kissed Spencer on the cheek and went inside with Aiden.

"Sooo Spencer, nice way to find out that you two is together haha" she said with a laugh

"Sooo you're not mad?"

"Spencer how the hell could I be mad, I knew this from along time ago"

"What that I was into girls?"

"DUH! How is you best friend not supposed to know that, I always saw the way you looked at girls back in Ohio, it's not a big surprise that you found someone here"

"Wow... umm well Ashley's great, and we do love each other and she's perfect."

"Ya well I certainly saw that" Amanda teasing Spencer

"Low blow Amanda haha" Spencer said laughing

"Ok Spence I think we should get back inside because our dates seem quite Horney don't ya think haha?"

"Just a little bit" Spencer smiling

As they entered the house "Ashley's upstairs in her room" Aiden said to Spencer

"Ok"

Spencer made her way up to her room and saw no one in there, so she decided to sit down on her bed and wait for her.

Spencer laid back on the bed waiting for Ashley and had her eyes closed

A sexy voice came from a few feet from where Spencer had laid down

"Spencer I don't think you should sleep just yet"

Spencer got up and her mouth dropped

"Ooh my god, Ashley" were the words that came out of Spencer's mouth when she saw what she was wearing

A little red and black lace corset and a matching thong

This time Ashley was on to of Spencer and had both legs on either side of her and was in a massive lip lock, Ashley's tongue stroking Spencer's bottom lip for approval to enter her mouth, and Spencer approved. Ashley backed away leaving Spencer in a lost look.

"Ash what ya doing, come back please!"

"Wait one second Spence trust me you'll like this"


	8. Strip Tease

Ashley went by the door

"close your eyes Spence" as a command

"ok"

Ashley was moving around and Spencer could hear it

"Ash what ya doing?" Spencer was anxious to get her out of that sexy outfit

"One more thing ok, I promise than you can have me"

"Ok" Spencer was getting excited

"Open" Ashley said in her sexy voice

"OOH MY..." were the only words that came out of Spencer's mouth

"See Spencer I told you would like it" as Ashley was walking towards a pole that Spencer has never seen before in her room

"Umm I love it, and ash where'd this pole come from?"

"I kinda had a little pole switch made a while ago, for when I wanted to do things like this" she said holding her one side of her hip.

"Well you just going to stand there or actually do something" Spencer anxtious to see what she does

"Ok ok give me one more second ok, let me put some music on"

_Got the body of a goddess_

Ashley was slowly rising up and down the pole and Spencer was wishing that pole was her. Ashley was unlacing her corset slowly teasing Spencer.

_Got eyes butter pecan brown I see you girl _

_Dropping Low_

Ashley knew she was pushing her buttons with Spencer, she saw it in her eyes the lust, the passion she was ready to give tonight.

_She Comin Down from the ceiling _

_To tha floo _

_Yea She Know what she doin _

Ashley was slipping out of her thong and Spencer was ready to grab Ashley and pin her to the bed and never let her get up

_She doin that right thang  
Yea yea yea yea ea  
I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang  
Cause I'm N Luv wit a stripper _  
Spencer realized that maybe that Ashley would strut her stuff this way and she could just watch in awe,

Ashley waited for Spencer to come to her but she just couldn't wait to get her bare body on top or underneath her, she was ready for the kind of sex that actually means something other than a few moans and groans, she was ready for the real deal, she was ready for the I LOVE YOU kind of sex.

Spencer was sitting at the edge of the bed and Ashley slowly leaned in and kissed her gently, and then slowly put both legs on either side of Spencer. Spencer was feeling every inch of Ashley as possible.

_She's every man's dream  
She's God's gift to Earth   
Women they love 'em too  
That's what you call a women's worth   
_

Ashley took off Spencer's shirt and slid her hands behind her and undid her bra. Spencer moved back towards the middle of the bed for some space for them to lie down. Ashley was on top and she took a second to look into Spencer gorges blue eyes and made sure that they were both ready for this, Yes they had done it before but it meant something more this time. Ashley slipped off the skirt that Spencer was wearing and felt her up to her thong and paused there. Now there was this one tiny piece of clothing that was separating them from being together and then she slid them off too. Both girls completely naked and in the perfect setting for the best night of their lives

_Teddy Penderass down I'm bout to see this sexy girl  
In My bed  
She don't know what she is doin_

Ashley wanted everything to go perfect this time around and she wanted Spencer to have it first. Spencer caressed Ashley's back while there was some necking going on. Ashley had found Spencer's soft spot; it was right above the collarbone. She heard Spencer whimper a little bit and kissed her on the lips and the extended her tonge into Spencer's mouth. She had opened it wide enough to let her tonge roam around everywhere. Spencer caught it a few times and sucked on it which made Ashley happier knowing that Spencer wasn't going to just lay there the whole time. Ashley kissed her body going down, past her perfect bosom's and down past her navel she ended down where her sensitive area was begging to flood on over load, and as soon as her tonge touched Spencer's insides

"Oooo ash" Spencer let out that made Ashley excited that she could do that to her.

Spencer moved her lower body back and forth because it was a little much for Spencer to take, as it was much more intense this time, everything was. Ashley was busy underneath Spencer and lifted her head to see a quivering girl in pain

"baby are you ok?"

"ya I'm good"

Ashley went back down and as soon Ashley's lips touched Spencer's inside's Spencer shot up and grabbed hold of ash leys sholders."Ashleyyyyyy please don't...please", Spencer was breathing abnormally. Ashley took that in a good way knowing that this was Spencer's best ever and that she was doing her. Spencer was flooded from before but now a waterfall came through her and Ashley backed away, she knew it was time for the real deal. Kissing Spencer from her lower body up to her lips and now Spencer could breath... somewhat.

"A-a-ash I- I love you" Spencer said still quivering

Ashley took her by her lips and looked into her eyes "you're the only person I can say I love you and mean it to the fullest"

Ashley inserted her index and middle fingers inside the quivering blond, causing Spencer to close her eyes in pain. Ashley knew what she was feeling; she had her first experience like that she could see Spencer in pain but it was the good pain the pain that made her feel great. Spencer's chest heaved up and down as Ashley rubbed her fingers against her. Ashley's was face to face with Spencer still going in her. She leaned forward, catching Spencer's lips telling her that everything was going to be fine. Ashley pushed her fingers deeper inside of Spencer as Ashley felt Spencer body tighten against her. Spencer moaned in excitement, pain and pleasure. Tears ran down Spencer's face, they weren't in regret as they were the first time with the Ohioan boy, instead they were in happiness. She felt safe knowing with Ashley it was the real thing.


End file.
